Like a Drum - His Beating Heart (PTBR)
by weirdo-has
Summary: Em que Jean é um perdedor ranzinza que luta para sobreviver em seu primeiro ano de faculdade, seus três colegas de quarto representando 92% dessa luta. Mas ei, aquele cara sardento da fileira de trás parece familiar. Eles são amigos? Talvez logo sejam. Talvez se tornem mais que amigos.


Em que Jean é um perdedor ranzinza que luta para sobreviver em seu primeiro ano de faculdade, seus três colegas de quarto representando 92% dessa luta. Ele sofre de horríveis pesadelos crônicos, é emocionalmente desconectado e sente que alguém o observa toda vez que vai para a aula de Astronomia. Problemas típicos de universitários, né…? É. Mas ei, aquele cara sardento da fileira de trás parece familiar. Eles são amigos? Talvez logo sejam. Talvez se tornem _mais_ que amigos.

Só mais um UA universitário não original recheado até a borda de aventuras bobas, panacas fofos, e angústia esmagadora de almas.

A história de como Marco Bodt ofereceu seu coração pulsante a Jean Kirschtein.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – a arte de ser observado**

**Sumário: **Jean é stalkqueado.

_When life leaves you high and dry_  
_I'll be at your door tonight_  
_If you need help, if you need help._  
_I'll shut down the city lights,_  
_I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe_  
_To make you well, to make you well._  
_When enemies are at your door_  
_I'll carry you away from war_  
_If you need help, if you need help._  
_Your hope dangling by a string_  
_I'll share in your suffering_  
_To make you well, to make you well._  
_Give me reasons to believe_  
_That you would do the same for me.__  
_  
-Phillip Phillips (_Gone, Gone, Gone)_

* * *

Eu nem sei por onde começar.

Não há jeito adequado para isso.

Mas, para nós, essa é a história mais importante. Estão aqui as melhores partes de nossa vida, bem aqui, nesta história. É a história de como eu me tornei tão pateticamente envolvido com a melhor pessoa que conheci, alguém tão precioso para mim, que dói.

E isso vai soar ridículo – ria de mim por isso, eu o desafio – mas…

Esta? Esta é a história de como Marco Bodt ofereceu seu coração pulsante… a mim.

* * *

Suponho que a melhor maneira de começar isso – a _única_ maneira de começar isso – seja pelo início. O início é bastante risível, se você me perguntar. Eu nem o considero o começo de verdade, mas _ele _considera, e isso é tudo o que importa.

Eu era um novato na Universidade de Trost, nada mais que isso. Estava cedo e ensolarado na manhã de segunda-feira, o calor úmido de Agosto apenas começando a chegar, mas apesar da umidade, eu ainda tinha um copo de café pelando em mãos. Porque sério, você não quer me encontrar antes de eu tomar meu café. E infelizmente para _alguém_, ele tinha feito exatamente isso. Colidir comigo antes de eu ter tomado a porra do café.

Esse cara estava apenas arrastando os pés, papéis em ambas as mãos, nem olhando para onde ia, quando esbarrou impetuosamente em mim – exatamente no ombro conectado com o braço conectado com a mão que segurava meu café. De vital importância, como pode ter notado.

"Merda!" sibilei. Eu o encarei, analisando sua aparência: alto, mas não muito mais alto que eu. Ombros largos, sardas, queixo quadrado, e cabelo curto e escuro, partido ao meio. Seus olhos eram escuros também, mas no momento, estavam arregalados de ansiedade. "Olha por onde anda!" eu resmunguei, massageando o ombro com minha mão livre. Ele soltou um pequeno e estridente pedido de desculpas, o que era meio engraçado vindo de alguém tão grande e intimidador quanto ele, mas eu estava irritado demais para rir.

Murmurei um baixo "que seja" e continuei meu caminho e então… foi só isso. Não é um começo de verdade, entende. Eu nem me preocupei com o garoto depois disso.

O resto da semana foi maluco. Eu estava morando em Maria, um dos dormitórios mais caros, e como consequência, vivia em uma suíte com três outras pessoas. Originalmente eram só duas: um garoto baixo e quase careca chamado Connie e um cara loiro e musculoso chamado Reiner.

Já que éramos apenas três, um de nós teria um quarto só para si (suítes eram compostas por dois quartos separados combinados com uma cozinha e uma pequena sala de estar). Eu esperava ser esse sortudo. Mas, como se vê, Reiner tem um namorado, um rapaz alto, esguio, de aparência nervosa e com cabelo castanho desgrenhado. Bertholdt era seu nome. Nem era para Bertholdt estar lá, mas aparentemente ele havia se transferido de outro dormitório. Então é claro, Reiner e Bertholdt ficaram juntos num quarto e Connie foi jogado para mim.

Tanto quanto colegas de quarto podem ser, Connie era legal, e ele poderia ser bem engraçado se você lhe desse uma chance, mas ele também tinha tendência a ser um pouco irritante às vezes. Sem contar que ele nunca dava descarga depois de ir ao banheiro. Mas essa não era a parte horrível.

Essa era:

_As paredes entre o nosso quarto e o do Reiner eram extremamente finas._

Infelizmente para Connie e para mim, os dois eram barulhentos, e quando em digo "barulhentos", eu quero dizer _BARULHENTOS_. Eu deixava meu iPod o mais alto que podia usando fones de ouvido, e _ainda_ conseguia ouvi-los. E o jeito que soava te faria pensar que eles não tinham uma única peça de mobília ainda em pé, mas cada manhã lá estava tudo: completo e inteiro.

Nem preciso dizer que a vida sexual excessivamente ativa dos dois espalhou desgraça aos horários de sono meu e do Connie.

Como outra complicação, já que todos os quatro dividiam a mesma suíte, nós dividíamos o banheiro também, e você deve estar pensando que já que éramos todos homens não havia problema nenhum. Bom, por assim dizer, manhãs eram um inferno. Connie demorava _horas _no banho, e Reiner tinha um lance esquisito com a evacuação e levava muito tempo no banheiro – eu não queria saber, eu não queria perguntar.

E foi assim que as várias semanas seguintes se passaram. Lutando para dormir e tomar banho e usar o banheiro contra meus três outros colegas de quarto, e olhando para trás, não era _tão_ ruim, mas comparado com quem eu conheceria num futuro próximo, eles não chegavam nem perto.

Ao passar do mês, eu fiquei incrivelmente entediado e caí na rotina. Eu não saía muito, não tinha me inscrito em clubes, não fazia parte de uma fraternidade e com toda certeza não iria me envolver com os ministérios do campus. Eu tinha problemas em me relacionar com os outros de qualquer forma, então estava completamente bem em me virar sozinho. Eu passava a maior parte do tempo estudando e dormindo, e o resto eu passava comendo, em aula ou ignorando meus colegas de quarto.

Acho que uma das piores coisas do mundo era que eu me sentia tão só, e no entanto vivia com três outros caras. Mas eu não sentia como se pudesse falar muito com eles.Não sentia como se pudesse me conectar com ninguém…

Na verdade, eu passei pela maior parte de minha vida sentindo como se estivesse caminhando por um plano completamente diferente de todo o resto… que todo mundo estava em FM enquanto eu estava em AM. E quem diabos vai se "conectar" com alguém que vive num meio tão diferente de todo mundo?

Eu decidi afogar essa impressão com descanso e escola. Não surtia muito efeito, mas eu não sabia mais o que fazer.

Porém dormir só trazia mais problemas… problemas que eu não queria compartilhar com ninguém.

Depois dos 9 anos, eu parei de contar aos meus pais sobre os pesadelos, mas não queria dizer que eu parara de tê-los. Pesadelos terríveis… eles também me deixavam com sensações estranhas. Sensações de vazio, desespero, e acima de tudo, um imenso sentimento de perda. Mas o que eu havia perdido, não fazia ideia.

Falando em sensações estranhas, deixe-me te contar sobre Astronomia.

Eu tinha essa aula quatro vezes por semana, de segunda a quinta, e por mais assustador que pareça, toda vez que estava na droga da aula, eu tinha esses calafrios esquisitos…

Era estranho, mas, eu sentia como se_ alguém estivesse me observando_.

Espreitei várias vezes ao redor, mas em todas elas, não conseguia detectar nada fora do comum; só um monte de universitários anotando coisas ou dormindo ou mexendo no celular ou no computador.

Eu não descobriria de onde vinha aquela sensação, ou por que eu a tinha, até certo tempo depois.

De qualquer forma, vamos seguir adiante. Eu já falei demais sobre minha vida pré-Marco.

Acho que está na hora de chegarão que eu gosto de chamar "o verdadeiro início".

* * *

Como qualquer estudante universitário pode confirmar, a gripe se espalha rápido pelo campus. Quase ninguém escapa ileso de seu rastro. Então é claro, na primeira semana de outubro, a terrível doença tornou meu corpo inútil pela maior parte do fim de semana e mais dois dias letivos. Eu passei aqueles dias enrolado em cobertores, tremendo descontroladamente, e durante esse tempo, fiquei extremamente grato a Reiner; e me fazia bastante sopa e cuidava para que eu tomasse meu remédio. Ele foi uma mãe melhor que minha mãe de verdade.

Porém, depois de perder as aulas de segunda e terça, eu decidi que já era o bastante e enfrentei o cruel mundo do lado de fora do quarto, ainda debilitado.

Me deixa te falar: Astronomia foi _horrível_. Eu estava confuso pra cacete, meus olhos não paravam de lacrimejar, minha tosse e espirros eram nojentos pra caramba e eu ainda tinha a impressão bizarra de que alguém me observava.

No meio da aula, decidi deixar de anotar por hora e pedir o caderno de outra pessoa para copiar a matéria dos dias anteriores. Eu sabia que Connie estava em algum lugar naquela sala, mas também sabia _muito bem _que ele nunca anotava nada. E quando o fazia, as anotações eram porcas demais. Connie não ajudaria nada.

Enquanto a classe se aproximava do fim, estiquei o pescoço para olhar atrás de mim, procurando desesperadamente por alguém que conhecesse e que fosse capaz de ajudar e… bem. Eu não soube explicar.

Quando meu olhar pousou sobre o garoto na fileira de trás, dois assentos à direita, tive uma forte sensação de familiaridade vindo dele. Um sentimento terno aqueceu meu peito, e eu sabia, _sabia _que já o tinha conhecido antes.

Também percebi que aquele era o mesmo garoto que havia esbarrado em mim no primeiro dia de aula, mas aquilo não importava, porque eu tinha certeza de tê-lo encontrado em outro lugar.

Mas quem diabos era ele? Eu nem lembrava seu nome. Eu sabia o nome dele? De onde é que eu conhecia esse cara para começo de conversa?

Esse garoto estava me deixando absolutamente maluco.

_Mas ei – se você sabe quem é esse cara, você pode pelo menor ver as anotações dele, certo?_

Aquela era a questão mais incômoda na hora, então me foquei nela de uma vez.

Assim que a aula acabou, eu enfiei minhas coisas na mochila, passei os braços por suas alças e me levantei, encarando a fileira atrás de mim. Deixei os outros estudantes passarem enquanto observava o garoto de sardas colocar seu caderno e caneta na mochila. Então ele olhou para cima. E congelou.

Nós nos encaramos por alguns segundos, e quanto mais eu o fitava, mais forte a sensação de familiaridade se tornava, e eu não consegui evitar, _tive_ que perguntar a ele.

"Eu não te conheço de algum lugar?"

Ele ficou visivelmente tenso – ombros encolhidos, olhos arregalados… eu nem sei se ele estava _respirando_. Mas então ele se ajeitou na cadeira, sorrindo inocentemente para mim como se nada tivesse acontecido, e disse "Uh, é, mais ou menos… eu esbarrei em você no primeiro dia de aula." Ele também estava evitando contato visual comigo, eu devo adicionar.

"Não, eu quis dizer antes disso." Eu falei, limpando a garganta e fungando um pouco.

Ele hesitou novamente, desta vez parecendo confuso e preocupado – _deus_, esse cara era um livro aberto – e respondeu "Lamento, mas não..."

Estreitei os olhos para ele de novo, tentando me lembrar de onde mais conhecia esse cara (e eu _sabia_ que conhecia ele), mas no fim, desisti. Minha memória estava ferrada.

"Foi mal, então", eu me desculpei. "É só que você parece muito familiar."

"Ah, sem problemas! Acontece comigo o tempo todo" ele falou, e me fez senti um pouco melhor.

Eu espirrei logo em seguida, e me sentindo mais do que um pouco embaraçado, cocei o nariz, olhando para baixo. "Eu meio que queria que a gente já tivesse se conhecido… porque aí não seria tão estranho pedir pelas suas anotações dos últimos dois dias."

Quando voltei a fitá-lo, ele piscou para mim como uma coruja, e eu me senti meio idiota, mas então ele riu de leve e murmurou "Se é só isso, tudo bem, eu posso te emprestar meu caderno."

Eu pisquei de volta para ele. "Sério? Você nem me conhece…" e eu fosse esse garoto, não ia sair por aí emprestando meu caderno a um esquisitão qualquer que declarou me conhecer e que precisa da matéria. Eu seria bem mais cético que _esse_ cara e _ele já tinha tirado o caderno da mochila, puta merda quem faz isso?_

"Eu preciso conhecer?"

_Quem diabos é tão gentil?_ Pensei.

"… você é tão legal assim?" perguntei.

"Eu tento ser."

Não puder evitar erguer a sobrancelha. "Você parece muito incapaz de dizer não."

"Puxa, obrigado" ele respondeu, a voz carregada de sarcasmo. Isso _realmente_ me faz querer te emprestar o caderno."

"Ah! Ei," lhe falei. "Eu só to falando a verdade."

"Aham" ele murmurou, virando as páginas do caderno. Então ele parou.

_Ah merda, ele está repensando, _concluí, o pavor me inundando. Então talvez o cara tivesse bom senso afinal. Bom para ele, ruim para mim.

"O que foi?" perguntei.

"É que… argh. Tem um monte de coisa que precisa de explicação…" ele voltou a me fitar. "Quando é sua próxima aula?"

"A próxima só começa às 2:30."

Franziu as sobrancelhas para o caderno novamente, grandes olhos castanho se estreitando um pouco, antes de dizer. "Tem planos para o almoço?"

_Uau, deixa pra lá, ele não é só legal, ele é super legal. Esse é o tipo de ato complexo e altruísta que eu nunca poderia me fazer compreender, muito menos me sentir bondoso o suficiente para imitar._

Em vês de dizer isso, eu apenas sorri ironicamente e fiquei com "Você gosta mesmo de ir com tudo, não?"

"Você quer as anotações ou não?" ele bufou, como se quisesse parecer irritado, mas seu pequeno sorriso o denunciou.

"Quero, quero" respondi, abrindo caminho por entre as cadeiras, saindo da agora completamente vazia sala de aula.

O garoto de sardas pegou sua mochila e me seguiu até a saída, e enquanto andávamos, me toquei que _ainda_ não sabia a porra do nome dele.

Uma vez fora da sala, me virei para perguntar. "A propósito, qual o seu nome?"

"Ah, é… eu sou Marco. E você é?"

_Marco_. Mais uma vez a ternura se espalhou pelo meu coração.

"Meu nome é Jean." Respondi.

"Jsh-ahn" ele repetiu, e algo no jeito que ele disse meu nome fez meu peito doer. E eu pensei que de onde quer que conhecesse esse garoto, alguma coisa ruim estava ligada a isso. "Francês?"

… ao mesmo tempo, realmente gostei de como ele falou meu nome. Algumas pessoas o pronunciavam como "John", o 'j' áspero demais, e outras, em particular professores tentando ler a lista de chamada, me chamavam de "Jeen", e isso era irritante pra caralho, mas quando Marco disse meu nome, foi… foi agradável.

Eu queria que ele falasse de novo, por mais esquisito que isso soe.

Me trouxe uma sensação inexplicável de conforto.

"É…" eu finalmente respondi. "d-de qualquer forma, onde você quer comer? Eu geralmente só almoço nos refeitórios."

"Eu também" ele disse suavemente. "Acho que estamos decididos então, huh?" ele me passou seu caderno preto e voltou a andar, e eu o segui para fora do prédio, para a luz ofuscante.

Tinha uma porrada de gente do lado de fora, e eu fiquei incrivelmente agradecido por Marco ser tão alto e largo, , caso contrário eu estaria completamente perdido. Quando finalmente alcançamos a parte menos movimentada do campus, tomei a oportunidade para pegar o caderno do Marco e rapidamente localizei a matéria de segunda-feira.

E vou te contar: senti como se estivesse lendo latim

Exceto que não era latim, mas grego. Literalmente.

"Que porra são essas letras gregas?" pensei alto.

"Tem uma legenda e algumas fórmulas na parte de cima, lado direito" ele me disse, mas eu não levantei o olhar. Apenas continuei encarando suas anotações.

A legenda meio que ajudou… mas não muito. Eu estava perdido, cara.

"Você não tava brincando… ainda não entendi merda nenhuma." Falei mais para mim mesmo que para Marco.

Ao que ele respondeu, "Eu te disse."

Eu ainda estava imerso no alfabeto grego e números e a letra do Marco quando ouvi "Ei! Jean, por aqui!"

Levantei o olhar para encontrar Marco muito atrás de mim, e que ele havia virado a esquerda sem eu notar. Eu não deveria ter ficado tão envergonhado quanto fiquei, mas…

Coloquei desajeitadamente o caderno debaixo do braço e segui Marco mais de perto.

* * *

"… e não esquece, você tem que achar a mudança no comprimento da onda antes."

"E esse é a delta lambda?"

"Isso!"

Franzi as sobrancelhas olhando para o papel enquanto rapidamente anotava a equação, usando a calculadora ao tentar decifrar os estranhos símbolos e fórmulas.

"Calma" Marco tornou a falar, me corrigindo. "Quando você achar a velocidade do raio, tem que dividir pela velocidade da luz, lembra?" Ele se debruçou sobre a mesa entre nós para indicar algo nas anotações, e eu me concentrei em onde seu dedo apontava.

"E essa é a fórmula _c_…" observei.

"Isso aí! Eeee… acabou!" ele sorriu como que para me motivar, e a sensação de ternura pareceu apenas crescer mais. Eu esperava vê-lo sorrindo assim mais vezes.

Desviando o olhar, eu me ajeitei na cadeira e massageei as têmporas. "Velocidade do raio é uma merda" eu reclamei, ele riu – um riso caloroso que vinha do fundo de seu peito, e isso me fez sorrir e ficar orgulhoso de mim mesmo.

"Sei como se sente" ele concordou.

Eu realmente havia duvidado da sinceridade e inteligência do Marco, e estava começando a me sentir bastante mal por isso… eu tinha realmente gostado do Marco, deixando as estranhas impressões de ternura e familiaridade de lado. Nós nos demos bem. Nós nos demos _muito bem_, melhor do que eu me dava com a maioria.

Eu suspirei, e decidi que ele merecia ao menos saber o quanto sua ajuda fora apreciada.

"Ei Marco."

"Hmm?"

"Obrigado… eu estaria ferrado sem a sua ajuda."

"Sem problemas" ele respondeu, e eu distraidamente peguei meu celular para tirar umas fotos de suas anotações para mais tarde.

"É só que…" ele começou, mas sua voz sumiu, então eu o encorajei a prosseguir.

"Que foi?" eu enfiei o celular de volta no bolso.

"Você poderia ter faltado mais um dia. Está mais pálido que um fantasma." Ele disse.

E com sincronismo perfeito, a gripe decidiu que aquela seria a hora certa para me matar… com _tosses_.

Eu tossi por dois minutos direto até Marco finalmente sair correndo e me conseguir um copo d'água, abençoado seja, e àquela altura, eu estava a apenas segundos de distância da morte, e ele foi como Jesus para mim… Jesus de Sardas. Eu tomei a merda da água como se minha vida dependesse daquilo – o que, no momento, parecia depender.

"Uh-uh" eu finalmente me pronunciei. "Eu não posso perder mais nenhuma aula. Já tive muito tempo pra me recuperar. Já to perdido depois de dois dias sem vir!"

Ele inclinou a cabeça inquisitivamente, e eu rapidamente me corrigi.

"_Estava_ perdido depois de dois dias."

"Ok, verdade," ele falou, "mas desse jeito você só ta ajudando a espalhar a gripe."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu não me aproximo das pessoas o suficiente pra espalhar gripe." Lhe falei.

Ele então ergueu suas sobrancelhas, e eu finalmente percebi que Marco estava agora em risco de pegar aquela gripe desgraçada também.

"Eu—merda. Se você ficar doente por minha causa, eu vou te recompensar, eu juro!"

Ele apenas riu – _um riso tão bom e reconfortante_ – e disse "Não precisa se preocupar. Meu sistema imunológico é bem forte, então duvido que eu fique doente."

Eu não tinha muita certeza aquilo, então apenas o encarei enquanto acabava de tomar minha água.

Uma explosão de risadas atrás de Marco o fez pular, e aquilo foi meio fofo, mas então eu reconheci as vozes naquela mesa…

"Eles estão passando '_Invocação do Mal' _hoje, no cinema do campus, cara, você _tem _que ir!" alguém gritou da mesa. Soava suspeitosamente como a voz do Connie, e Reiner estava no meio também…

Me inclinei para espreitar a mesa atrás de Marco, e Eren também estava com eles.

Eu me esgueirei de volta para minha cadeira e descansei o queixo em minhas mãos, cotovelo na mesa, e tentando esconder meu desagrado por Jaeger.

"Estamos na época do Halloween, né?" Marco falou, "Você vai ver algum filme de terror esse mês?"

Balancei a cabeça fervorosamente. "Nem ferrando."

"Não é fã de filmes de terror?" ele sorriu largamente, e se eu não o conhecesse melhor, pensaria que ele estava sendo atrevido. Mas Marco era bondoso demais para isso, eu tinha certeza.

"Você não sabia?" Connie falou alto da outra mesa. "Jean _odeia_ filmes de terror! Ele mija nas calças e grita como uma garotinha"

"CONNIE!" eu gritei, começando realmente a ficar bravo; eu não queria que Marco soubesse daquilo! Eu _não_ me mijo nas calças de verdade, e grito como um _homem _crescido, muito obrigado.

Connie saiu de sua mesa para visitar a nossa, por bem ou por mal, quem sabe.

Ele de repente pareceu muito interessado por Marco, então talvez por mal.

"Ah!" ele lhe disse. "Então você conheceu o Jean."

Eu encarei os dois, me perguntando que tipo de conspiração estava acontecendo ali. "Vocês se conhecem?"

"Não" Connie falou. "quer dizer, mais ou menos. A gente estava conversando ontem sobre como nós dois sobrevivemos ao surto de gripe até agora. Mas nem todos tem essa sorte, né?"

"Cala a boca." Eu suspirei, reprimindo um espirro e fungando em vez disso.

Connie se virou para Marco e disse "Eu nem sei seu nome, cara."

"É Marco."

"Ok, Marco, eu sou Connie. Você é bem vindo se quiser assistir '_Invocação do Mal_' conosco hoje, já que o Jean com certeza não vai" ele ofereceu.

Marco riu, e bom então, quando era de Connie que ele estava rindo em vez de mim, não pareceu nem um pouco mais calorosa do que tinha sido antes. Aquilo me deixou meio puto, e eu só queria que Connie fosse embora logo.

"Obrigado, mas vou ter que recusar. Tenho muita lição de casa" ele respondeu, e eu me senti um pouco melhor sabendo que ele preferia fazer lição de casa a sair com Connie e Jaeger ou quem quer que fosse.

"Tudo bem então." Connie disse. "Bom, se mudar de ideia, nós vamos estar no cinema do campus hoje! Vejo vocês mais tarde." E ele finalmente foi embora. Marco acenou, e talvez eu tenha soltado um pequeno grunhido de desagrado… a memória é um pouco nebulosa.

"São seus amigos?" ele perguntou.

"Mais ou menos… ele é um dos meus colegas de quarto."

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. "Você não gosta dele?"

"Hah?" _que pergunta estranha… por que ele pensaria isso?_

"Não, ele é legal." Eu continuei. Quer dizer, ele é meio irritante de vez em quando, é, e é difícil lidar com ele às vezes, mas a gente se dá bem… o que é mais do que eu posso dizer da maioria das pessoas. Por quê?"

"Hmm, nada." Ele então pegou seu celular e arfou um sonoro "Oh!"

"Que foi?" perguntei.

"Minha próxima aula começa em 15 minutos, eu tenho que ir…"

Houve uma ligeira sensação de vazio na boca do estômago, mas eu a ignorei e deslizei o caderno de volta para ele. Para dentro da mochila ele foi, e Marco pendurou-a no ombro e… não se levantou.

Eu o encarei duramente, me perguntando no que ele estaria pensando _agora_, mas não realmente perguntando o que tinha acontecido dessa vez.

Ele não precisava que eu perguntasse, parecia.

"Ei, Jean?"

Eu me animei com o som de meu nome em sua boca. "Sim?"

"Você pode me passar seu número?"

_Sim, é claro, por favor pegue meu número. _"Claro."

"S-sério?"

_Sim sério – seja meu amigo por favor. _"É, por que não?"

Ele deu de ombros, e nós trocamos contanto enquanto eu tentava não parecer tão animado – eu não estava animado em ter o número desse cara, isso seria estranho e gay, e eu não era nenhum dos dois. Eu o respeitava e queria sua amizade, só isso.

Quando ele me deixou sozinho na mesa, porém, eu não demorei a ir embora… a mesa do Connie era muito mais irritante sem Marco no caminho.

* * *

Mais tarde naquele dia, depois de ter posto as matérias em dia com sucesso, eu me deitei na cama, pensando nos eventos do dia.

O almoço com Marco foi definitivamente o ponto alto.

As pessoas geralmente não me interessavam tanto quanto Marco me interessou. Marco era inteligente, e gentil, e altruísta, e sua personalidade parecia completamente diferente da minha, mas ainda assim… nós nos demos muito bem. Ignorando a sensação estranha de ternura e a bizarra familiaridade, deixando isso de lado, eu realmente gostei dele.

E…

Eu provavelmente estava me precipitando aqui…

Mas senti como se realmente pudesse me conectar com ele de alguma forma.

Nós não tínhamos "nos conectado" de verdade ainda.

Mas eu sabia que podíamos.

Senti que se alguém pudesse alcançar meu plano de existência e me achar, esse seria Marco.

Então de jeito nenhum eu deixaria um grande amigo em potencial escapar.

Encarando meu celular, eu suspirei. Tive que resistir ao impulso de enviar-lhe uma mensagem naquele instante.

Eu esperava conseguir outra chance de falar com ele logo.

* * *

A chance se apresentou na manhã seguinte. Quem diria.

Eu entrei na sala de aula, quinze minutos antes como de costume e me sentindo verdadeiramente melhor e cheio de energia, pronto para enfrentar o dia de uma vez. Assim que a aula começou, porém, me virei para ver Marco—

Mas ele não estava lá.

Olhei ao redor da sala, procurando-o desesperadamente, imaginando o que diabos poderia ter acontecido com ele, mesmo sabendo que se ele sentasse em outro lugar que não fosse o de costume, não seria considerado presente de qualquer forma. Mas ele não estava ali, só isso.

Então a ficha caiu.

_Você só pode estar brincando comigo, porra…_

Ignorando a aula daquele dia, peguei meu celular e lhe mandei uma mensagem.

**Para: Marco**

**Me fala q vc n ta**

Sua resposta veio exatamente dois minutos depois.

_**De: Marco**_

_**Como você vai me recompensar, Jean?**_

É claro que a gramática dele era perfeita – aquilo lhe convinha tão bem. Mas antes…

**Para: Marco**

"**sistema imunologico bm forte" meu cu.**

_**De: Marco**_

_**É… isso é horrível. :(**_

Eu soltei um longo e pesado suspiro, encarando culposamente a carinha triste. Eu sabia como ele se sentia… aquela gripe era uma merda.

**Para: Marco**

**Ah, cara, eu sinto mto mto mesmo. Q q eu posso fazer p recompensar?**

_**De: Marco**_

_**Sopa e um filme.**_

Cerrei os olhos ceticamente para sua mensagem. Aquilo era estranhamente específico

**Para: Marco**

**Sopa E um filme?**

_**De: Marco**_

_**Eu já tenho o filme aqui, você só tem que assistir comigo. Mas eu realmente preciso de sopa… eu não acho que consigo ir até o refeitório sozinho. :(**_

Ah. Aquilo fazia sentido. E assistir um filme com o Marco parecia uma ideia sensacional, eu não poderia concordar mais rápido com isso.

**Para: Marco**

**Ok. Vc vai me fazer ver um filme? Eu tenho q começar a t dever +. Vou trazer a sopa mais tarde entaum. Pode ser 7h30?**

_**De: Marco**_

_**Tá ótimo!**_

_**Oh… e Jean?**_

Eu tentei muito mesmo não imaginá-lo falando meu nome. Tentei e falhei.

**Para: Marco**

**Oi**

_**De: Marco**_

_**É um filme de terror. :)**_

Encarei sua mensagem por dez segundos inteiros, absolutamente aturdido. Então ele _era _perfeitamente capaz de ser atrevido! _Jesus de Sardas!? Chamo isso mentira de merda!_

**Para: Marco**

**EH SERIO ISSO?**

_**De: Marco**_

_**Hehe.**_

Eu praticamente rosnei para a tela do celular. Mas então tive de me lembrar… era um objeto inanimado.

**Para: Marco**

**N vem c "hehe" pra cima d mim, seu merdinha! Eu n vou concordar c isso, fodase a vida**

Adoraria relaxar com Marco e assistir um filme, realmente adoraria, mas não queria que ele me visse assitistindo um filme de terror e pensasse que eu era bichinha. Simples assim.

_**De: Marco**_

_**Mas Jean! Você me deve! Eu sinto muito e gostaria de companhia… :( Por favor?**_

**Para: Marco**

**A sopa n eh o suficiente?**

_**De: Marco**_

_**Não. :(**_

_**:(**_

_**:(**_

_**:(**_

Porra, aquelas carinhas tristes ainda iam me matar. Bem… era _eu _quem tinha ficado doente primeiro. E eu _de fato_ lhe devia. E ele _estava_ miserável…

Merda.

Suspirei.

**Para: Marco**

**TA BOM**

_**De: Marco**_

_**Yaaaay! Te vejo às 7h30. Eu moro em Sina, 323 :)**_

No que foi que eu me meti?

**Para: Marco**

**PORRA**

* * *

**N/A: **Eu morri, amigos. Eu morri e escrever isso me escravizou.

Sim, agora são 5:30 AM e talvez eu tenha túnel cárpico e por que eu pensei que sentar e escrever isso de uma vez só era uma boa ideia?

Vocês sabem o que isso quer dizer, pessoal?

Quer dizer que eu escrevi mais de oito mil palavras hoje de uma vez só, com os POVs do Jean e do Marco combinados.

Socorro.

Blá, blá, blá, de qualquer forma, obrigada por dar um tempo para ler essa fic até agora! Jean é mesmo muito divertido de escrever, mesmo que ele não venha naturalmente para mim. É uma luta…

Não tenha medo de comentar, criticar, apontar um erro, etc. Eu adoro qualquer tipo de feedback. :)

(POR FAVOR não tenha medo de apontar os erros gramaticais – eu escrevi isso nas altas horas da madrugada, então tenho certeza de que tem muitos erros, não importa quantas vezes eu procure por eles)

… e talvez eu deva tentar dormir um pouco agora. O capítulo dois pode esperar, certo?

3

**N/T: **ALELUIA, HEIN

Depois de, o que, dez dias? Finalmente esse POV saiu, haha~

Ah, cara, estou tão feliz. Obrigada por lerem essa tradução! E por aguentarem a tradutora, é. Hehe.

Reviews são sempre bem vindas, correção de erros também, e é isso.

Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
